Can't Help Falling In Love
by Crysti-Jane
Summary: Carly comes to Port Charles to protect her father's business. When she goes head-to-head with Sonny, who will win? Or will it turn into love rather than bitterness?


Can't Help Falling In Love  
  
Authors: Crystal and Mandy Feedback: soapopralvr@yahoo.com (Crystal) and SonnyCarlyGHFan@aol.com  
(Mandy) Show: General Hospital (some All My Children characters added) Characters: Sonny and Carly Background: In this fic, Courtney is not Sonny's sister. Carly is the daughter of Frank Benson, the boss of the Philadelphia mafia.  
  
*Disclaimer: These characters are not ours, except any you do not recognize. They are the sole property of General Hospital and All My Children. The story itself is ours. The song, "Can't Help Falling In Love", which will be introduced later in the fic, belongs to Elvis Presley. *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Carly was walking to her room when the family doctor stopped her.  
  
Carly - "What is it, doctor?"  
  
Doctor - "Your father wants to see you. I'm sorry but your father doesn't have much time. He's dying quickly."  
  
Carly - "How much time does he have left?"  
  
Doctor - "I'm not sure. It could be minutes. It could be days. Only time will tell. I've done everything I can to ease his pain. I've told him he needs to get his rest, but he insists on seeing you."  
  
Carly - "Ok, I'll go see what he wants. Thank you, Dr. Hayward."  
  
Dr. Hayward - " Just don't stay long. He really needs his rest. I just don't know if his heart will hold out much longer."  
  
Carly proceeds to walk to her father's room. When she reaches it she slowly and quietly opened the door. Her father opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his beautiful daughter.  
  
Frank - "There is my beautiful daughter. How are you Caroline?"  
  
Carly - " Oh, Daddy, don't worry about me. How are you feeling? Dr. Hayward said you wanted to talk to me? Why aren't you resting?"  
  
Frank - "Yes, I do want to talk to you. And I'm feeling much better now that I have you here with me. As for the resting, I'll have all the time in the world to rest once I'm dead."  
  
Carly - "Daddy, please don't talk like that. You aren't going anywhere. You aren't going to leave me. I need you. You have to walk me down the aisle when and if I get married. You have to stop talking like that."  
  
Frank - "Caroline, I know I'm dying. That's why I needed to talk to you. When it does happen, I want you to take over. You will be the boss. Honey, you know that I never this life for you. I love you way too much for that. But the truth is that we are in trouble."  
  
Carly - "What do you mean, Daddy? What kind of trouble?"  
  
Frank - "Our enemies will take over if you aren't the one to take over after I die. They will get everything and you will get nothing."  
  
Carly - "Daddy, anything you want me to do, I'll do it. Just tell me. I'll do it. I'll take over. And I will do the best job because after all I did learn from the best."  
  
Frank - "That's my girl. And I know you will do the job just wonderfully. I love you so much, and I just want the best for you. Always remember that I love you, my beautiful little girl."  
  
He whispered his last sentence and took his last breath.  
  
Carly - "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up, Daddy! Don't leave me yet. Please! Oh, Daddy, I love you."  
  
Carly was screaming and crying when Dr. Hayward came running in.  
  
Dr. Hayward - "What's wrong?"  
  
Carly - "He's not breathing. He's dead."  
  
Dr. Hayward went to her father's beside and looked for her father's pulse.  
  
Dr. Hayward - "I can't find a pulse. I'm sorry Caroline, he's gone. Time of death is 4:25 pm.  
  
2 Days later - After Frank's funeral  
  
Carly - "Courtney, thank you so much for helping me with dad's funeral. I don't think I could have done it without you. Thanks also for riding with me to dad's funeral. Now its just a matter of reading his will and getting things in order with the estate for me to take over."  
  
Courtney - "It's no problem, Caroline. I know you'd do the same for me. And besides, I loved your father. He was the best and he has done so much for me."  
  
1 Day Later - The Benson family attorney, Jackson Montgomery arrives to read Frank's will to Carly.  
  
Carly - "Please have a seat, Mr. Montgomery. Can I get you any coffee?"  
  
Jackson - "Thank you. Yes, I'll take some coffee. But, please call me Jackson. I've been the attorney for your family how long now and you still call me Mr. Montgomery? And I'm not even but 10 years older than you."  
  
Carly - "I know. I just feel like this is so formal."  
  
Jackson - "No, it's not. It's just the reading of your father's will. So, will you please stop it? You make me feel old."  
  
Carly (laughing) - Well, in that case, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, Jackson."  
  
Jackson - "Thank you for the coffee, and we really should get started. I have to be somewhere in a few hours."  
  
Carly - "Ok, then let's get started."  
  
Jackson pulls the papers out of his briefcase.  
  
Jackson - "Ok. The will reads, 'I, Frank Benson, hereby declare this to be my last will and testament. I first want to say that I love my daughter Caroline so much. Honey, I love you and I already miss you. I know you miss me and it will be hard to get through this trying time. However, I know you will. You are strong. You are a Benson. Benson's are strong. Benson's are tough. And that's why I'm leaving everything to you. I'm leaving all my money, my home, my business, stocks, etc. I'm leaving all of it to my beautiful daughter, Caroline Benson. Honey, congratulations. You are now the boss and owner of everything I have. Just remember I'm doing this because I love you and I know you can handle it. Also remember that I will always be with you to help you and guide you.' Ok are there any questions?"  
  
Carly - "Wow, ummm, no I don't think so. He left me everything. I'll never be poor because my father worked so hard to give it to me. I don't know what to do. Courtney, you got to help me. I want you to come and work with me. You are the only one I trust to help me with all this paper work and business. You're the only one I trust, besides you, Jackson. Will you help me, please?"  
  
Courtney - "Of course I will. Caroline, you are my best friend. Frank took me in like I was his own. I'm really going to miss him. But, of course I will help you."  
  
Carly - "Thank you so much Courtney. And thank you Jackson for everything you have done for my father, his estate and especially me."  
  
Jackson - "It's no problem. No problem at all. Your father was a dear friend. He was a very special man. He will be greatly missed. If there is anything you need, anything at all, call me anytime. Day or night. You have my numbers right?"  
  
Carly - "Yes, I do. But, I'll be fine. You have done so much for me already. I appreciate it. Thank you so much. You are like the brother I never had. Oh, and you are going to stay with us as our attorney, right? You won't leave just because I'M boss now will you?"  
  
Carly hugged Jackson.  
  
Jackson - "Of course I will stay. Always. However if you want me to keep my license I got to get to court. If you need me call me. Courtney, it's so good to see you again. Ladies, if you'll excuse me."  
  
Carly - "See you later. And thanks again."  
  
Jackson hugged Carly and kissed her on the cheek and left. 


End file.
